


Alone

by Itarile_1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Complete, Dark, Deidara - Freeform, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Old Work, References to Depression, School, Self-harming, Triggers, Urban Fantasy, You Have Been Warned, sasori - Freeform, seriously might trigger someone, too much drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itarile_1/pseuds/Itarile_1
Summary: Sometimes when everything is broken between the shards you can find new things, even if that means nothing will ever be the same... or how people can affect your life for better or worse...
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine so it was published on ff.net and dA. and then taken off. Seriously, I written this when i was 17 years old so now not really shipping that fandom just posting this for nostalgic sense:D I revamped it and hope somebody would still like it anyway. Thanks for reading! :)

Do you know what it means to be alone? Have no friends, no social life and no normal family? Deidara knew. It hurt... in fact it hurt like hell. Every time he thought about this there was a sharp pain spreading in the chest. Anger, sadness, envy were constant emotions he fought and could not get away from. The people didn’t witness it, because of the elaborate mask. A shell of a happy teenager pretending everything was all right, but it was not. When nobody saw him, the smile instantly disappeared from the face and he was nobody again. Sometimes he felt like a porcelain doll, beautiful outside empty inside and so easy to break.  
Deidara wearily sighed, gloomily looking into the crackling white ceiling of his room. Today was one of the dark days when there was no more pretending. He had them occasionally, days when emotions burst out and all defenses shattered. He just had to let it out, and everything would be back to normal by the next morning. Deidara sat on the bed and turned on the music. It helped him to relax the heavy sound of guitars, drums and deep voices, vibrations going through his skin filling in the desolate heart. Then it began.  
Shouts and shrill screams of his mother and father heatedly arguing. Their arguments happened almost every evening. Sometimes it was worse especially when his father was drunk. Few times it was better, but they endlessly argued and abused each other. Deidara wanted to escape somewhere, pretend it was not his family that he did not care. However, the depressed teenager just stood and reluctantly went into the dingy kitchen. As he got closer there were clear words shouted at each other.  
‘Bitch, why I am always at fault! It is your mistake!’ angry masculine voice roared the baseless accusation.  
‘Because, you are the one who do it!’ screamed female and there was a dull sound of something shattering. Deidara could swear it was a plate flying into the plastered wall. He cautiously opened the door and saw them fiercely glaring at each other as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. ‘What do you want?’ his drunken father growled out just noticing his presence.  
‘Nothing…’ Deidara merely shrugged. He knew it was dangerous to intervene between them, but he just couldn’t take it anymore. ‘Please, can you be a little more silent, our neighbors are overhearing everything. They will call the police…again…’ he timidly added in a small whisper.  
‘Don’t you dare tell me what I must do, you fucking bastard!’ the angry male came closer ‘Learn to properly respect the man of the house!’ he furiously yelled Deidara could feel the spit landing on his face.  
‘Honey, the boy just wanted to...’ mother began to say, but was harshly interrupted with loud ‘Shut up!’  
The teenager looked at his mother, she had slight bruises forming on her gaunt face and finally he snapped.  
‘Respect you? How can I respect you? You are a trash! If you despise us so much, why you are still living here? Is it because you do not have enough money of your own? I fucking hate you!’ Deidara couldn’t properly complete his rant because his father lunged at him like a raging bull.  
‘You little shit!’ he flung him into the wall knocking the air out of his lungs.  
‘I’m going to teach you a lesson!’ male started kicking him when he slid down on the dirty floor. Deidara screamed in agony as the violent strikes landed on his ribs and abdomen. He could hear his mother shouting, but that did not prevent his father from brutally beating him into submission.  
‘From now on never talk like that or you regret it, little bitch! Do you hear me? Answer me you stupid brat!’  
‘Yes, I understand!’ Deidara yelled hoarsely with uncontrollable tears streaming down his face.  
‘Good…’ male gleefully smiled delivering one last kick into the vulnerable back and walking away.  
‘You! Come with me!’ he ordered to his mother, jerking her away by force.  
They left him alone lying on the floor. Breathing heavily through the stinging pain Deidara slowly got up on the knees. Dry heaving the meager dinner from before the blonde boy whimpered and slumped heavily leaning on the wall, panting from the strain. It was hard to breathe, but somehow his ribs were unbroken. This was not the first time abuse happened. Probably he should have learned to keep the mouth shut, but it was so hard at the times like these, when he wanted nothing more just to disappear. After some to Deidara gathered the strength cautiously opened the back door and slowly went into the overgrown yard. It was a cold night outside. The chilling wind caressed his clammy skin, making him shudder. However, wounded teenager slowly moved out of the backyard, going farther and farther away from home. He did not know where feet were taking him, so somehow he ended up in the small shabby park. Sitting on the bench with cracked paint Deidara started to weep. It was a silent, agonized cry. Tears rolled down from his pale cheeks, but there was no sound as if he cried out loud his frail body would break into thousands of pieces.  
‘Can I sit here?’ somebody politely asked. Deidara flinched herring unexpected voice and slowly lifted head observing a black clad figure standing on the pavement.  
‘No. Keep going…’ he refused in a strangled voice, but the male ignored the answer and sat beside him. Deidara looked at the stranger from the corner of his eye and sighed. He was so good-looking. Had short red hair, deep brown eyes and almost transparent white skin. His face had exquisite proportion with angular lines and prominent cheekbones. Deidara thought maybe he was a model. Yet, even if the person looked like a perfect creature who just stepped out of the pages of magazine he radiated a cold indifferent atmosphere.  
‘You know it is dangerous to be alone at night in such remote place.’ stranger broke the silence.  
‘I don’t care...’ Deidara whispered hiding his exposed face under the long fringe. He really did not. To him it did not matter if something bad happened, he was just too numb to all of it.  
‘Why are you crying?’ male asked sounding indifferent as if he randomly accosted crying people in the streets.  
‘It doesn’t matter.’ Deidara grunted feeling embarrassment and anger spiking, maybe he needed to leave and find another bench. A few warm tears traveled down his cheeks. Suddenly there was a cold hand on his chin gently turning his head into different direction, and he realized chocolate brown eyes were looking straight at him. His gaze was penetrating and intense like looking into the smoldering coals. The stranger gently brushed away blonde hair strand and wiped an escaped tear with a soft fingertip.  
‘So pitiful... and yet so beautiful...’ the male slightly smiled revealing his white teeth. Deidara shuddered from unexpected yet intimate touch and knocked the hand away.  
‘You look like a lifelike doll… What’s your name, boy?’ redhead chuckled as if nothing happened. Deidara observed the male nervously swallowing the lump in his throat. Suddenly it did not matter who the stranger was, or that he was thinking sitting in the middle of the abandoned park with a completely unknown person. Deidara merely wanted to talk with someone.  
‘Deidara…my name is…’ teen whispered and winced as he felt pain in the ribs. Brown eyes passed over examining his disheveled appearance. Focusing on his hunched form and the protective placement of arms around the torso ‘Are you hurt?’ he inquired narrowing his eyes in observation.  
Deidara did not say anything, just shook his head. He did not want to complain that his body hurt so much, it was hard to properly breathe. The teen knew everything could be a lot worse if he tells anyone about abusing or problems in his family. After all Deidara was good at denying. He just bowed his head trying not to look too weird, and they sat in silence. It was kind of comfortable silence, but after a few minutes redhead stirred in his seat.  
‘You are hurt…’ the male stated a fact in deep velvet voice. Deidara frowned realizing his deliberate attempt of lying made no impact. It seemed pretending had no point anymore and he was just too tired to even try. ‘Everything is alright.’ he choked on those overused words.  
‘You can quit lying, I can tell that not everything is alright by your appearance...’ stranger sighed in annoyance. He didn’t finish the sentence just looked at the uncomfortable teen sitting beside him ‘whatever... I see no point in arguing with you… Are you cold?’ he asked deciding to abandon the previous sentence.  
‘A bit…’ Deidara shuddered slightly feeling the cold wind. He wore nothing but frayed hoodie, old black jeans and a pair of worn out Convers, forgetting to get his jacket before going outside.  
‘Here…’ the stranger took off his long black coat and placed it on the teen’s shoulders. Deidara involuntary trembled wrapping himself into the warm cloth. There was a pleasant smell of wood, cinnamon and some strange rich scent coming from luxurious fabric, but he couldn’t describe what it was. Suddenly Deidara felt sleepy and safe... Safe? He widely opened eyes as his rational mind seemed to kick in. Safe? No, he was definitely not safe… Sitting with stranger in the shabby park in the middle of the night with a badly injured body. The male as if feeling his evident uneasiness stood up lazily looking into the dark tree line.  
‘I’ll be going now. Keep the coat… You need it more than I do.’ one last time he looked over the teen and slowly walked away almost disappearing into the shadows.  
‘Wait!’ Deidara shouted belatedly realizing that maybe some good people actually existed in this world ‘Can you tell me your name?’ he asked hesitantly. The male stared at him like trying to confirm something and finding the suitable answer.  
‘Sasori. My name is Sasori.’ he looked into the dark wood again appearing quite distracted.  
‘Thank you’ Deidara murmured with a timid smile which barely reached his anguished eyes.  
‘We will meet again…’ whispered Sasori and walked off into the dark.  
Deidara sat a little longer on the bench, then rose up and slowly dragged himself home. In the morning, he believed everything what happened later at night was just a dream. The only real thing was big dark bruises scattered all around on the skin. He couldn’t determine if the dream was a bad one or a good one when he ate breakfast, so just decided to disregard everything. However, in his room on the chair unnoticed hung a long elegant coat.


	2. Chapter 2

The noise… too much noise… The social chatter, the frequent laughter and the constant whispering… Sounds of slammed locker doors and the scheduled ringing of the bell. The odd mix of foul smells from the cafeteria or the gym, chalk on the board and nauseating girly perfume. The halls full of different unknown people who constantly moved or lazed around in every corner in already crowded space. That was the School or in Deidara’s personal opinion a private hell. Every day there was like a torture. With all the people around and classes, he despised every single one of them. Also, the constant pretending, his mask of the cheerfully popular teen to the world just made everything harder. Nobody knew the real him. Every little thing Deidara did was just one big fat lie. Fake words, illusionary personality and artificial smiles. Sometimes it seemed as he was screaming in the middle of the crowd and nobody heard him. Day by day, he broke a little more and sometimes almost sensed his mask shattering. Deidara silently groaned as he walked through the hallway followed by the female gazes and giggling. It irritated him. Everybody wanted to be a friend just because he represented an idea of the perfect, handsome male. But he was so broken and had black and blue bruises to prove to it.  
Suddenly, someone slammed into him, obviously on purpose. The person pulled him into a tight embrace and Deidara almost cried out of pain, narrowing his eyes when the vision flashed with dark spots.  
‘Hello, Dei Dei!’ a girl purred into his ear drenched with the sweet flowery perfume, he hated the most. He instantly wanted to push the person away but instead answered. ‘Hi, Sakura…’   
With a proper getting the pink girl released him, and Deidara unconsciously folded hands on the chest carefully protecting his torso.  
‘Hey are you all right?’ asked another girl with blond hair, Ino. ‘You looked awfully pale just now.’ she pouted wanting more attention.  
‘Yes, everything is good. Sakura just squeezed me too tightly’ he grinned joking around, internally wincing from the throbbing ache of the ribs.  
‘Girls you look lovely today, but could you excuse me a little, I need...’ he waved his hand and slipped into the boy’s bathroom. Securely locked in one of the cabins Deidara leaned against the wall breathing through the burning pain. A few minutes passed as while he stood unsteadily feeling lightheaded and trying not to whimper because everything hurt so much.   
Those two foolish girls practically broke through his facade, yet Deidara didn’t know the point of lying anymore. It couldn’t be worse than being himself, isn’t? However, he still lied as was ingrained into him.  
It began when his father lost a job and they moved looking for changes. He had to leave friends, beloved school, and familiar places. Everybody loved their new happy family in the neighborhood, but inside everything was rotten. Moving didn’t improve anything, rather it grown worse. Father did not found a new job and started drinking almost daily. His relationship with mother crumbled, when he spent a great deal of money on useless things. They constantly argued and Deidara received frequent beatings because father almost every time directed his unreasonable anger on him. Though it may seem strange, at one point he was happy, because mother was safe from physical pain and he could protect her. Until she begged him to keep the beatings in secret and maintain their family reputation in the new town. Deidara listened and became broken in the process. Pretending, lying and never ending new wounds with scars on the body driven him into depression. He didn’t find any good friend even when everybody flocked him in the beginning. His family were broken beyond repair after a few months in the new town when the police was called about domestic abuse. After that he had no social life outside of school, just everyday routine. It made him numb to the world, but he somehow preserved his established reputation in school being the always cheerful handsome kid.   
Deidara wearily sighed opening the toilet cabin and going to the sink. He gazed at the dull reflection in the mirror and couldn’t see himself anymore, just a laughing face. The teen blinked furiously, but nothing changed, it was not him. He tentatively touched the surface it was cold and smooth as if his fingertips caressed ice. However, he still saw the painted mask, just like how others pictured him. It was a cruel lie. This did not exist. Maybe if the mirror was shattered, he could see the true reflection of himself with expression of sorrow, sadness and depression. Sometimes he desperately wanted such simple things to embrace someone, to smile genuinely, to laugh merrily with other people and feel it. Feel something... but he could not, the numb feeling in his heart never left. It did not matter what he did. He was numb. It felt like the good emotions were gone and all that remained were ashes of those sincere feelings. Why is he living this pointless life? Deidara did not know. To him, life was like a ticking clock taking day after day from his miserable existence.   
The teen clenched fists and turned around. He simply wanted to vanish, to never be born... Deidara suddenly felt like freezing, shivers ran through the back and there was a visible breath in the air. He could acutely feel a presence behind him.   
‘You want to die?’ asked the unknown entity. Deidara involuntary shivered looking around the bathroom. It was empty yet not.   
‘I don’t know...’ he whispered with trembling lips to the mildly familiar voice.  
‘It is an option...’ seductive voice purred in his ear so close he could detect the frosty air it emitted.   
‘I... it just hurt so much...’ Deidara’s shallow breath hitched his throat.  
‘Shhh... Calm down…’ said the velvet voice and he felt invisible arms wrapping around his battered body.  
‘Who are you? I’m going insane!’ the blonde boy screamed hysterically. It was not real, his mind created illusions.   
‘Calm down, take a deep breath, you are not going crazy…’ voice reassured ‘everything is going to be alright’ he comforted in soothing tone, tightening the affectionate embrace around the boy. Slowly Deidara relaxed even if his heart raced with knowledge that this was a lucid dream or maybe a hallucination. Yet he could not reject the gentle touching. It was a long time ago someone hold him in such way. Pleasant scent surrounded him subtly reminding a candle smoke, bee wax and wood mixed with some strange spice. ‘Who are you? Show yourself...please...’ few tears rolled down from his dull blue eyes.  
‘I can’t...not yet…’ the unknown presence faded and the surreal bubble exploded. It was like suddenly waking up from a bizarre dream. Deidara just stood in the boy’s bathroom with his back to the mirror. As some student opened the door, noises flooded into a small room and he realized this was just another day in the harsh reality. ‘Hey, man, you look like shit. Had a lively night?’ an unfamiliar boy asked.   
‘Yeah, you could say that…’ Deidara forced a smile on his face and flung into the crowd. He didn’t see a dark shadow lingering in the mirror where he stood before. After a few seconds, the shadow moved and instantly disappeared leaving just one big black feather on the dirty floor.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed from Deidaras’s encounter with the strange entity if it could be called that. However, almost every day teen felt someone’s presence beside him. On the odd occasion the invisible figure sat on the edge of the bed gently caressing his new bruises or cheek. Somehow, it did not bother him anymore, going crazy sounded almost preferable with his current mood. Actually it was as if he finally had something tangible in the bleak reality, even if others would say he was going insane. Maybe he was schizophrenic, but it was so much better than being alone.  
‘Today is a nice day.’ Deidara thought comfortably sitting on the school rooftop skipping his gym lesson. Every tree and bush on the ground below were dyed in yellow, red and various other shades of colors. Rare warm autumn sun-rays danced on his pale skin. He felt kind of contented like the life just good a bit more bearable. Finally, after a long period of beatings, his body sufficiently healed. The school was not so hard when he ignored everyone and the mysterious presence, of his mind creation, offered him strength to endure. Deidara heard the door behind opening with a loud creak and knew his good day would end right here when seeing who came on the roof. Suddenly, the teen wanted to knock his head into the wall and fall unconscious to avoid Sakura sitting beside him without a permission. Her constant desperate clinging was getting on his nerves.  
‘I knew I would find you here…’ the girl smiled knowingly and stretched out long legs barely covered by the required uniform. She comfortably leaned on her elbows displaying her chest under the white shirt.   
The few shirt buttons were loose and Deidara could see a rosy bra peeking underneath it. He frowned at the obvious display of the exposed flesh ‘what do you want, Sakura?’ he asked resigned to the girls presence.  
‘Just to talk...’ the girl tousled her loose pink hair spreading sickening sweet floral perfume around.   
‘So you want nothing important.’ Deidara scowled and stood up preparing to leave.   
‘Oh, don’t be like that Dei Dei.’ Sakura whined grabbing his hand with a pout on her pursed lips.   
‘Don’t call me like that.’ he insisted, trying to get away from her clutch.  
‘Why?’ Sakura asked smirking and placing his hand on her perky breast.   
‘Whoa...’ Deidara could feel the soft flesh underneath his fingers, but the words were cut off by the presence of eager lips on his own. As the tongue invaded into his mouth, the teen felt sick and forcefully pushed the girl off. Cleaning his lips with a tip of the sleeve Deidara growled ‘what the hell?! You are dating Sasuke, so why the fuck did you kissed me?’  
‘Because I wanted to…I’d grown bored of him and you fit the flavor of this month’ the girl shrugged as if nothing fazed her. Suddenly Sakura narrowed her eyes looking mockingly at him up and down ’you pushed me away... you dared to push me away.’ she hissed with cold venom in her in sing song voice ‘I’ll make you regret this... nobody humiliates me. I am the most popular girl in the school…’ she threatened caressing his cheek and Deidara could see the anger burning in her eyes ‘I always get what I want…’ the cruel smile on her face made him shudder with unexpected tension.  
‘Sorr...’ he started to apologize, but Sakura huffed and stormed out leaving him alone. Deidara shivered, knowing the threat was real. It was not the first time she pulverized people in her way and now he was the target. Why he did not noticed her foolish obsession sooner? He was doomed.  
Next day teen did not want to attend the school, but staying at home was not the option either. Wearily getting ready for the nightmare at the school Deidara saw a black coat hanging on the chair. It looked incredibly soft and silky he almost felt lured to put it on. When a soft wood scent assaulted his senses, there was a niggling thought that something important was forgotten. The dizzying episode lasted just a second, so Deidara pushed the issue aside and left cocooned in the coat. Strangely the school was normal with no rampant rumors or obvious whispering, just nothing. One period passed, the second too, but nothing happened and that frightened him. Belatedly Deidara noticed three teenagers following him home after school. He quickened the pace, but when he reached the park somebody forcefully grabbed him from behind. The teen resisted as a hand covered his mouth stopping the frightening scream from the escaping. Deidara’s world blurred when a vicious hit was delivered to his head.   
‘Hey, faggot, do not touch what is mine!’ he heard Sasuke’s growling voice falling on the filthy pavement. Deidara yelped from the stinging pain when his fair was forcefully grabbed by the enraged raven head.  
‘Don’t you dare to pass out… I want you conscious until I finish with you!’ he laughed with malice looking into his victims pale face. Letting go the blond tresses Sasuke knocked him to the ground. The violent kicks landed repeatedly on him from all sides until Deidara couldn’t move and coughed up blood. When somebody pinned him to the ground and ripped the pants off, he knew what was going to happen…  
Nobody heard the muffled screams of raw pain coming from the park. Just one dark shadow leaned against the tree and silently witnessed everything. When the humiliating torture ended, they left him lying on the cold wet ground. It felt like his battered body would give up at any second and bitter tears blinded his blue eyes. Hallow emptiness opened in his heart and swallowed the world. He wanted to die… It was the only solution to escape this fucked up existence. Deidara looked around searching for his school bag, which fallen beside him. He groaned in agony reaching for it and shaking bag content on the ground. Looking through stuff blonde saw the thing he needed. Taking it he gathered remaining strength and stood up. A hoarse scream escaped from his lips as every bone shifted and burned inside his body. Nevertheless, he slowly moved with various stops until reaching the preferred destination. It was small a crappy bench in the park. With a deep sigh the blonde teen sat on the rough surface and squeezed the paper knife in fumbling hand. Awkwardly placing it on the vein… There was a burning pain in the wrist where a knife forcibly separated the skin. Sobbing convulsively Deidara held injured arm against the chest feeling the warm blood flowing down staining the shirt. He took the knife again in slightly trembling fingers and forcefully pressed it on the other wrist deeply cutting the transparent skin. A few uncontrollable tears fallen as blood inevitably began to spurt from the cut. It hurt terribly. Deidara never imagined it could hurt so much. Those bleeding wounds rather suppressed other pains in his body. The blond slowly lied down on the bench gazing at the inky evening sky. Stars twinkled above him. Little by little precious blood leaked from the frail body. The red drops fallen through fingers on the dirty ground, leaving young teen dizzy and disorientated. Slowly he could feel the cold wrapping around body like an icy blanket and he wanted nothing more just death… but it took so long to come. Deidara whimpered with pathetic helplessness when his vision slowly blurred. He couldn’t see, merely feel last things on earth, like how gently the wind flowed or how sweet night air was. The boy could recall small memories like the taste of ice cream in the summer or the smell of the rainy day… yet everything was meaningless, he will never experience these things again. Gradually the remaining senses disappeared, and darkness won the final battle between life and death. It was so strange, because Deidara could hear somebody calling his name. Like someone was whispering to hang on. The urgent voice bound and wrenched him out of the death claws back to reality he wanted to leave so badly.   
‘No, no, no! Please let me die!’ the teen cried ‘I don’t want to come back...’  
Soon Deidara realized he was still lying on the crappy bench and beside him sat a beautiful figure. He wanted to scream at him, but frozen lips could not form words. The teen was barely alive. Focusing the gaze on a figure, he suddenly recognized him. Sasori gave a tender smile and caressed boy’s cheek.  
‘We meet again Deidara. Now, listen to me very carefully my lovely doll. I will ask you one question and the answer will decide your fate.’ he whispered in his ear. Deidara nodded trembling from the unexpected touch.  
‘Good boy…’ the man grinned and leaned even closer ‘answer me… if you could choose one thing before you die what would it be?’ Deidara could feel warm breath on the ear and hair tickling his skin.  
‘I want to be loved…’ he smiled sadly with a lonely tear escaping from the blue eyes ‘it will never happen…’  
‘Good answer…’ the redhead placed a finger on his chin carefully guiding him to the lips so close from his own. Sasori kiss felt like fire. It blazed through his body with the rich taste of cinnamon. When the man’s hand moved under his head tenderly supporting him in fierce embrace and deepening the kiss the teen moaned. The sweet smell of bee wax, spices and wood surrounded them. Deidara melted into the passionate dance of the lips and tongue. Slowly Sasori gently pulled away breathing deeply, observing him and waiting. To Deidara it seemed like the time stopped for a moment and started once more as something changed. Gradually his muscles locked and the painful surge traveled down his body. Deidara couldn’t breathe as the unspeakable agony consumed him. He screamed and trashed, yet no sound came. The last thing he felt was Sasori’s arms wrapping around him lifting his body up… at that point the world went dark and his heart stopped…


	4. Chapter 4

A long time ago, when the Gods still walked around the humans, far away in the South stood a city in the desert. It was a large city, build on the trade road a stop for the caravans, merchandisers, tradesmen, crafters. For everyone who wished to find shelter from the harsh desert sun and cold nights. Towering thick muddy brown walls surrounded the city. It looked like the desert itself carved them from the vast amount of sand. The mighty walls served as the protection from night winds, sandstorms, the harsh sun and the potential attackers. The life in the city seemed quiet and ordinary to unfamiliar eyes, but in fact it flowed exotically adjusting to the desert rhythm. Inside the walls lived many various poor and wealthy people, but they constantly changed, mixing with others who came from the desert like in the big boiling pot. The nighttime worked like awake call for the city, because in the midday it was stiflingly hot outside. Inside were inns with anything you want from women to drugs or just hearty food and alcohol. Sizable market packed with exotic spices and various goods from different lands. Also confusing street labyrinths filled with people living simple lives. However, that was just a good side of the colorful blanket. If anyone looked deeper, they would discover thieves, beggars, assassins, prostitutes, gangs and everything else staying invisible deep in the underworld.   
‘Yes, life is good here…’ the man thought whistling happy melody in the dark alley. He gleefully chuckled gazing at the redhead male who laid in agony on the ground clutching his stomach. ‘The hunt was successful today...’ the killer silently whispered disappearing into the bustling street, leaving a young person in the slowly seeping pool of blood. He was a humble doll maker who accidentally offended a wealthy ambassador refusing to sell his unique craft. One simple thing inadvertently led him to this, that’s how brutal life was for unfortunate people. Redhead male barely breathing on the dusty ground knew that death was inevitable. The acute pain in the deep stab wound burned him from inside and it would only worsen before the end. The male did not want to die, so he prayed to every recognizable god, desperately hoping that one of them might answer the dying man prayers. Minutes passed, but it seemed like a lifetime. When he could barely see through the black spots in vision one passing stranger wrapped in a dark cloak stopped before him. The blurry figure looked at him and asked.  
‘If you could do one thing before the death, what would it be, my redhead angel?’ the unidentified person gazed at the male with pity and mild curiosity. ‘I would slay those who made my life miserable…’ the redhead managed to say in painful breath.  
‘Good answer…’ figure smirked beneath the hood and took it off revealing his face. The redhead was stunned by the ethereal beauty he observed. Stranger looked like an angel with long silky raven hair, pale alabaster skin, so unusual in the desert and red swirling eyes. The male knelt on the ground leaned closer to him and whispered.   
‘You will be as beautiful as I am… I came here because you wish for life and I want... Well, a worker. We both have something to gain, so do not be afraid…’ he smiled slyly caressing the redhead’s cheek. Male half lifted him from the ground supporting the injured body in loose embrace and bestowing an unexpected kiss. He could not even form words of refusal as the soft lips descended, because they felt like ice against feverishly burning skin. It was like something frigid traveled through his veins locking everything in its path. The redheaded trashed in cold man’s protective embrace and died. Soon he was changed and reborn to face eternity. When the right time came, man obtained revenge on every person he hated. However, even when they became bones and then turned to the dust in the wind with graves vanished from the ground, he still lingered. Hundreds of years passed and the redhead wandered on the Earth alone, undertaking the work given to him by the one who made them all immortal. Sometimes he met with Raven again, other times he encountered members similar to him. With time passing they slowly grew in numbers, as somebody always found another worthy candidate.  
The World changed, and they changed with the World. Redhead grown cold, numb and unemotional. His endless life bit by bit became unbearable. Until he glimpsed at a beautifully broken doll crying his heart out on the crappy bench in the park. The lovely teen appeared young, but was already marked with pain and tragedy. An exquisite creature, yet so sad like thrown out toy, it appealed to his long-lost life. Sasori knew he could not aid the teen in the way needed. However, redhead wanted to do even the smallest things to support the kid. After the brief talk on the bench, he was mesmerized and could not step aside from the attractive blonde. Sasori observed adolescents cruel life. It broke his heart, and the helplessness of not doing anything made him angry. So every time redhead could he spoke with the boy even if he did not heard it. Nothing helped and finally teen was dying on the same crappy bench they initially met. Redhead just could not allow him to die. The boy was too important, too precious to let go. Sasori did not want to be alone ever again, so he gave him the kiss of eternity. The same one given to him in the dark alley in the time on dying. Deidara’s lips were like ice on his own hot ones. It felt like every bone in his body froze again and at the same time teenager burned inside out. The fervent kiss ended slowly when his strength steadily transferred to the broken body. Redhead knew the teen was in a lot of pain as he thrashed, remembering his own change, but soon it ended and he stopped moving. Sasori carefully gathered the lifeless body in his arms cradling it like a precious burden and faded away into the shadows.  
Right now if someone asked him ‘If you could do one thing before the death, what would it be?’   
He probably would answer ‘I would like to see my beloved…’ Sasori chuckled inside his mind at the ultimate irony because nobody will ask that question ever again.  
‘Danna, spacing out again?’ the cheerful voice gently inquired ‘you know we had a work to do...’ Deidara radiantly smiled bouncing on his soles. His long blonde hair blown gently in the mild wind, revealing brilliant blue eyes finally full of life.  
‘You are late.’ Sasori frowned ’I hate when you are late’ he grunted standing up from the bench in the shabby park ‘give me your hand Deidara…’ redhead requested pulling the teen closer to his body. ‘Sasori...’ Deidara whispered pulling him into the affectionate hug.  
‘Hmmm… what?’ he asked mesmerized, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes he felt unconditionally loved.   
‘Promise you never leave me alone...’ Deidara choked on those words, recalling the grim time of his human life.  
‘I promise.’ Sasori fondly looked at the pale angel and gave him his warmest smile only he could constantly see. ‘Now give your hand.’ he promptly ordered having no more patience for bouncing teen antics.  
As their palms touched the dark figures vanished into the night leaving just two big black feathers on the pavement. Maybe an eternity is not a bad thing when you are not alone.   
The end.


End file.
